


丹尼从没加入过一个狼群

by narraci



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Talk Just Talk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci





	丹尼从没加入过一个狼群

“所以，你以前和Alpha工作过吗？”科诺有些好奇地问。

“当然，”丹尼挥了挥手，“警局永远不缺少Alpha，你知道，他们都是非常令人尊敬的人，冷静，有礼貌，讲道理，非常理解‘规则’两个字是什么意思，连累同伴的时候他们道歉，同伴掩护他们他们说谢谢。”

“嗯~”科诺点了点头，有意忽视了丹尼口气里浓浓的抱怨，“那是因为你不在他们的狼群里，对吧？”

“狼……狼群？你是说，那种动物……群？”丹尼皱起了脸，他从来没有真的理解这个词，他和谐的大家族里几乎没有Alpha——这大概就是他们非常和谐的原因，而且他们从来不用这个词，看在老天的份上，他们的祖先好不容易进化成了人类，尽管他们都是动物，但人类至少和狼是有点差别的是不是？

“你不知道这是什么意思。”成放下酒杯说。

“我应该知道这是什么意思吗？”丹尼用攻击代替防御。

“你在一个狼群里六年了，丹尼，你应该知道。”科诺摇了摇头。

丹尼露出了他标志性的“我不知道你在说什么但决定假装我知道你在说什么”表情，“我可没有跑到山里去做窝，冲着月亮瞎嚷嚷什么的。”

“所以你以前的Alpha同事，你们不是搭档对吧？你们上班时打招呼，下班后各自回家，回到自己的窝里，你们有各自的狼群……”科诺看向成。

成好心地接了下去，“但你到了这里，你的狼群离开了你，”丹尼发出微弱的抗议，他的小姑娘是个非常可爱并且不容置疑的人类小姑娘，成没有理会，“有别人接管了你的狼群，你一个人，丹尼，你是个Beta一旦离开了狼群你就是个Omega，你知道，你从来没想过这事？”

“也许你忘记我在岛上不受欢迎？”丹尼咕哝着，突然感觉他的座位不太舒服。

“那时候史蒂夫刚刚失去了他的父亲，他成了新的Alpha，而他需要自己的狼群。”成说着看了丹尼一眼。

丹尼讽刺地笑了笑，“‘他需要自己的狼群’……不然我猜这整个Alpha的事情就没有意义了对吧？”

成却点了点头，“Alpha需要狼群，他们需要被需要，去领导去照顾自己的狼群，这是他们天性里的东西。”

“丹尼，你做他的搭档都六年了，你是个很称职的Beta，即使你从来没有意识到这件事。”

丹尼觉得科诺说“Beta”这个词的时候用了一种奇怪的语调，但为了自己好丹尼不想问为什么。

“我以为我们都是Beta？”丹尼皱着眉问。

“我不是，”成喝了口酒，“我也不是Alpha，以免你误会。”

“我有亚当了，自己的窝。”科诺有些得意地耸了耸肩。

“所以区别在哪里？”丹尼半迷惑半恼怒地问，“史蒂夫会照顾你和亚当，他也会照顾格蕾丝和安珀，他照顾成、卢，还有凯瑟琳，说到卢，按你们的……那什么理论，为什么一个那什么……可以有两个Alpha？”

“卢不会和史蒂夫争位置，而凯瑟琳还年轻，她不能放……”科诺及时打住了话头，没有再提凯瑟琳，“卢承认史蒂夫的地位，你知道，人类毕竟不是动物，不会为了这些事打个你死我活。”

“哦！真高兴我们还是人类！”丹尼夸张地喊。

科诺向成投去一个眼神，成回了一个“是你自己要开始这个话题那就自己负责结束”的表情。

“兄弟，我们只是想让你知道你陷在什么情况里，然后也许你就可以面对了。”科诺凑近了一些，认真地道。

“你听起来都像史蒂夫了，伙计，”紧接着丹尼露出警惕的表情，“是史蒂夫让你来说这些的？”

“什么？不，不，当然没有。”科诺猛地直起身，拼命摇着头。

“史蒂夫还是要尊严的，兄弟。”成笑着说。

“我还要命呢，他在乎吗？”丹尼没好气地说。

“当然在乎了，兄弟，”成伸手拍了拍对面丹尼的肩，“不要怀疑这一点。”

丹尼抿着嘴唇，握紧了酒杯。

“丹尼，我的意思是，”科诺理了理头发，“我和亚当都是Beta，但如果亚当或者我受伤了，我们中的另一个就会变成Alpha你知道，这是一种链接产生的平衡，一段链接里面如果有人受了重伤，那即使他的伴侣是Omega都会暂时成为Alpha，得守住窝，我们多少还是动物，丹尼。”

丹尼在听到伴侣的时候把一口酒全部喷出去了，成没能避开被喷了一头一脸，“嘿！”

“他总算明白了。”科诺高兴地对成说，成一边抹头发一边瞪了她一眼。

“我……什么……？”丹尼有些结巴地道，“我……伴侣？”

“你断了三根肋骨兄弟！你到底以为是什么？”

“肾上腺素？”丹尼喊回去，“我这是很合理的推测！”

“我们比你更合理，老实说你真的应该有点常识，史蒂夫我们都理解，可是你？”成冲丹尼点了点头，“难怪你前妻需要用车撞你。”

“安珀中了一弹，表哥你还记得吗？”科诺兴奋地拍了下成的胳膊。

“绝望，太绝望了。”成说。

丹尼使劲儿白了他们一眼，喊酒保给他换了一杯酒。


End file.
